


Caught

by hamLock



Series: 甜蜜星巴克加鲜奶油（Sugary Starbucks with whipped cream） [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds two of his friends having fun.<br/>被老冰棍闪瞎眼的铁罐</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caught](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186286) by [rnarvcl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnarvcl/pseuds/rnarvcl). 



“呃。”Tony板着脸眨眨眼。

因为沙发， _他的_ 沙发上（整幢大厦都属于他，里面的东西也无一例外）呆着的是美国队长和冬日战士。

这倒没什么，他不介意分享沙发，尤其是公共活动区域的。

只不过Steve和他那曾经误入歧途如今改邪归正的童年伙伴正半裸着躺在上面……卿卿我我。

Bucky自Steve脖颈间抬起头：“嘿，Stark，介意给我们留点私人空间么？”

Steve脸红了。

Tony僵硬地点头，天才的大脑难得当机一回。

毕竟那可是Steve Rogers，晨露和独角兽般纯洁的Rogers，和人打得火热而且没穿上衣，估计裤子也快不保了。

（直到下五十层楼返回工作室后他才猛然想起，Jarvis肯定在他往那走时就提醒过他们，Barnes这个小——）


End file.
